


Leaving Today Behind

by cheesycheese



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Naru-dad, Polyamory, Set after 698, We all need Naru-dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesycheese/pseuds/cheesycheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from Say My Name by Within Temptation.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pindenial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindenial/gifts).



> Title from Say My Name by Within Temptation.

_You're old now. So old._

__

_You don’t know when you realised it, if it was sudden, or, more likely, a gradual discovery._

__

_Your chakra control is still as fine as ever. But your hands aren’t. They tremble, and your fingers have trouble gripping now._

__

_Your grandson is going through your photo albums. It makes you smile. Children have a fascination with history, they want to know what it was like, what your childhood was like._

__

_“Gramma? Is that you?”_

__

_You lean forward, your knitting (a habit you picked up, something that clears your mind) settling into your lap._

__

_You laugh. The sound isn’t bright and girlish like it used to be, but you think you still recognize it in the face of the pink haired girl in the photo._

__

_“That’s me. And also where you get your hair from.” You cheerful reach out, ruffling his hair. It isn’t quite the soft pink of yours. It’s brighter._

__

_He stares at the photo. “Who are the others?” You have a brief moment of shock before realising that of course he wouldn’t recognize them. It’s a miracle he even recognized you._

__

_You carefully touch the masked face. “You know him. His face is on the mountain. Kakashi, he was my first master. The leader of the genin team I was in.”_

__

_He nods impatiently. “The other two. They look angry.”_

__

_“That’s Sasuke. And Naruto."_

__

_He turns and stares at you, mouth hanging open, before his head whips back around and he pulls the album closer until it's less than two inches away from his nose._

__

_“They don’t look any older than I am!”_

__

_“They were young then. We had only just graduated from the academy.” “You were part of the team they were in?!”_

_You lightly smack the back of his head. “I wasn’t an accessory. Well. At first I was useless, I admit that. But I finally got the point where I was just as skilled as they were.”_

_“But they were the ones who stopped the fourth ninja war!” “I know. I was there.”_

__

_He doesn’t appear to know how to take in this information. “And you were there afterwards?”_

_You nodd, reluctantly.  “What happened? None of the teaches at the academy ever say anything about what happened afterwards, just that they stopped it.”_

__

_“It’s a long story for an old woman to tell.” “You aren’t going anywhere.”_

__

_“Why do you want to know?”_

__

_“... They don’t seem real.” His words are mumbled. “What do you mean?”_

_“All we’re taught at school is that they stopped the war. And then did something else, but no one ever says what else. And the teachers never telled us anything about them. A lot of us think they’re just made up.”_

__

_You make a mental note to go speak to the teachers at the academy. And to check his grammar scores._

__

_“And, I was at aunties, and and her Gramma was there and she was talking about them like they was just a bedtime story.”_

__

_“I can promise you they were real. What was she saying about them though?”_

_“That they were twins? But had no other family? I didn't know they were brothe-” he breaks off as you start laughing._

__

_“Lord. If they could hear that.” They must really be the equivalent of a fairy tail tale if people were calling them twins._

__

_“... what would they say?” He still sitting cross legged, but the album is forgotten._

__

_“Well. Lets see. Sasuke, the dark haired one, he would probably scowl… Keep in mind Sasuke was rarely not glaring at something. And Naruto would find it funny, but be happy. At least, when they were younger, that was how they would react.”_

_“Why funny?” “They weren’t actually brothers. Not by family. They were orphans though. Both of them.”_

_“Tell me!”_

_You roll your eyes dramatically but he just scoots closer, practically wriggling in excitement._

__

_You shake your head._

__

_“Not today. I’ll have to think, and decide what all to tell you.”_

__

_He wilts slightly, but accepts it._

__

_He knows that if you say you’ll do something then you will. Eventually._

__

_“I’m going out to play, see you later Gramma.” He kisses you on the cheek, and then he’s off and away. You bend carefully, picking up the old album._

__

_You actually have the photo in it’s frame at your bedside table, but this was your parents album. You hadn't known they had a copy. You assume they forgot about it, because they probably would have destroyed it otherwise._

__

_Your hand traces over the photo, the colours still bright as if it were taken only a few days ago._

__

_A pink haired girl smiling, happy._

__

_Grey fluffy hair, and an eye that is squinting from the force of the smile underneath the mask._

__

_Blonde and black, on opposite sides of you._

__

_Just like they always were._

__


	2. Chapter 2

The infinite tsukuyomi is released, and the silence was absolutely deafening.

You and Kakashi found them, both nearly dead from blood loss and you wonder how your life became what it is.

Sasuke refuses to meet your eyes, and a part of you has the strength to think _‘good’_   with a viciousness that you hope he recognizes as you bandage him and Naruto up. Naruto is loopy and smiling even as he mumbles to Sasuke “I _told you_ she wouldn’t let us die, ya know. If Sakura wants us dead she’ll kill us herself.” His words are clearly supposed to be only for Sasuke, but either because he is Naruto, or because he is nearly unconscious, the words are loud enough for Kakashi to hear, and Sakura is fairly certain she sees him nod with agreement out of the corner of her eye.

Sasuke passes out as you try to help him stand, and you pull him onto your back, your eyes going wide because you might be one of the strongest kunoichi’s around but even you can tell that his body is far, far too light.

Naruto gets pulled onto Kakashi and he tries to reach out to Sasuke as they’re pulled away from each other, a wordless protest but then he faints because he is stupid and tried to reach out with his now missing right arm.

You briefly meet up with the others, Lee waving at you as he, Neji, and Gaara practically hold each other up.

You all seem to agree by default to meet up in Konoha and after switching the still unconscious Naruto away to Tsunade, Kakashi starts to organize the survivors. You’re about to leave, and Orochimaru, of all people, comes up to you, looking at Sasuke. You step away, and they hold up their hands in what is clearly supposed to be a placating gesture. “I just want to check on him. I am a doctor, if not one of yours or Tsuna's caliber.” You don't trust them. You will probably never trust them, but you still carefully turn away so they can reach Sasuke, and Orochimaru hums after a few seconds. “Better get this one to a hospital quickly, little kunoichi.” You aren’t sure if it’s an order or a warning, but you signal your master, and then the two of you are off.

Both are still unconscious when you reach the hospital, and you and Tsunade are not surprised to see that in addition to _literally blowing off each others arms_ , they have each amassed enough injuries to keep them in the hospital for several weeks, Naruto with a severe concussion and bruised internal organs, and Sasuke with several broken ribs and a fractured wrist.

You put them in the same room, and leave them alone. Especially since the rest of the alliance is starting to trickle in.

Kakashi turns up, and you have to threaten to knock him out in order to get him to come in and have his injuries assessed.

Gai is carried in by Tenten and Lee, and the Kage all seem to be limping in some way.

 

They come for Sasuke after a week.

You’re impressed, because despite how everything has remained organized, you honestly had thought that a single rogue nin would be the least of their worries.

You arrive at the hospital just as they are going into the room Sasuke and Naruto are still sharing, but that is as far as they get, before Naruto physically throws them out of the room in sage mode.

They don’t come back. You yell at Naruto for a few minutes, because he is barely healed and could have re injured himself, but he doesn’t seem that bothered by it. If anything, he seems reassured.

Kakashi, Tsunade, and Naruto have a meeting. You’re invited, and you are told about the Uchiha clan, about Itachi, about Sasuke's family. You’re not paying attention when all of you arrange a second meeting in a month, and you don’t think you’ve ever seen Tsunade as pale as she is now.

The next time you see Sasuke, carefully walking in front of Naruto, you go to the restroom and dry heave for several minutes.

You meet Karin, and the two of you stare at each other for maybe ten seconds. “You’re Sasuke’s old team mate?” Her eyes behind glasses seem to see everything, and you try to calm yourself by thinking that is what eyes are _supposed to do_ , somehow managing to gather your thoughts.“Yeah. You’re part of… Taka?”

She nods and she walks into the room where Sasuke is at, alone since Naruto went to visit Team Gai down the hallway, and glares before telling him something about chakra and walking off. “I’ll be in touch,” are the words she says to you, and you think you like this girl.

Naruto and Sasuke are both officially released from the hospital.

“No. No. You’re a fucking idiot if you think you’re going to go back there. You can stay with me. Or Kakashi. Or Iruka. Literally anywhere but there, Sasuke.” It turns out that Sasuke had still been living in his own home in the Uchiha district before he left Konoha, and when you ask Kakashi if he knew about it, he shifts uncomfortably.

“Sasuke.” He turns to you. Aside from his check-ups, Sasuke has barely spoken to you. He has barely spoken to anyone, actually. You’re relieved, but your words are firm when you tell him; “You’re not going back there.”

He doesn’t argue. You hope it isn’t because he thinks he has no choice. Because despite everything, if he wanted to go back, you would have let him. So would have Naruto. Except Naruto would follow him there and then refuse to leave.

You refuse to speak to Kakashi for the next week. You know it may be childish, but you think he would prefer that to you throwing him through a wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Konoha is back to normal. As normal as things can get. The various kage are preparing to return to their villages, and the future relations between the five of you seem brighter and more hopeful than ever. You’ve been helping your master more  in her role as hokage as well, which is why you, along with Kakashi, Shizune, and Shikamaru are there when she calls the village elders into a meeting, along with the kage. Sasuke is asked to appear, and he does, not speaking except to answer a question.

Two days later, a formal, public apology and pardon are given to Uchiha Sasuke, and his older (now deceased) brother, Uchiha Itachi.

It is followed by the elders resignation as advisors.

You hope you never forget the expressions on the kage’s faces when they’re told exactly how and why the massacre of an entire clan took place.

Gaara pulls Sasuke aside as he’s leaving. You can’t hear what they’re saying, but you see Sasuke nod, and then continue walking.

“You’re leaving?” You really haven’t had that much contact with Gaara, although you’ve gotten over your fear of him. He smiles. Now that is weird. “Yes. Temari has a list, I believe, on things I need to do.” Temari, standing behind him, casually grips the side of her fan.

Temari… Temari you’re a bit scared of. “I’ll be in touch though. Naruto asked for my help in something.” “Naruto asked for help? What with?” Gaara has a presence though, that you still aren’t quite able to understand. “You’ll know soon enough.”

If it’s something him and Naruto are thinking up, then you should probably go drill Naruto.

You do manage to catch up to Sasuke on the street, and ask him to tell Naruto that you want to meet up with team 7 at Ichiraku Ramen. “Why there?” “Best chance to make sure Naruto gets there on time?” You think, just for a few seconds, you see a hint of the expression Saasuke always carried when talking about Naruto, something you could best describe as 'fond annoyance' and then it’s gone. “And since you’re living with Naruto, it’s your job to make sure he gets there on time.” He doesn’t appear particularly bothered, and he did mostly agree so you turn to leave and hunt down Sai.

You notice, as Sasuke walks in the opposite direction, that people aren’t exactly going out of their way on the street to avoid him, but they are definitely trying to avoid getting too close.

You doubt this calm is lasting very long, especially considering how angry some of the other clans, and even civilians are.

They’re less trusting, which you actually think is fair. No one should have to worry about being so feared and ostracized that you’re murdered before you have a chance to object.

Less than an hour later, the four of you, minus Kakashi who you hadn't been able to find, are sitting down.

Sai seems oddly distracted, and Naruto is quiet. Sasuke is eating, so when he stops to watch Naruto fall off of the chair because Sai is still a smart ass, you relay the message Tsunade asked you to. “ANBU?” Naruto and Sai both go very still, and you wonder if maybe you should have mentioned it to Sasuke in private.

“Tsunade, and I both know you’re easily qualified, skill wise. You’ll have to go through quite a bit of testing, but you could probably manage it.” He doesn’t answer and you quickly add, “Also Naruto. He’s qualified as well, if he wants to do it.” You turn to the person in question, who is grinning somewhat abashedly. “Sakura, well. I might be qualified, but I don’t think I’d be very good at it, ya know? Besides, I have some things planned and they might take a while…” 'Plans'… God, just what exactly are he and Gaara planning? Mutual kage takeover? “We’re opening an orphanage.”

Sai, taking a drink, appears to equally spit and snort it out. Teuchi swats at him with a towel, swearing loudly. Even Sasuke seems surprised, which means that Naruto hasn’t told him which means. Something, probably. “An orphanage?” “Yep! I’m heading out to sunagakure tomorrow, and we’re going to finalize everything.” “It’s going to be in the hidden sand?” You would think Naruto would want to it be closer. “Well, that’s the thing ‘ya see. We haven't really figured out where it’s going to be. I was actually wondering if you would come with and help. You’re better at all that official stuff.” You regret agreeing to help Tsunade find new advisors. Naruto doesn’t seem visibly upset at your refusal, and it’s your turn to choke when he asks Sai if he’d like to come with. It takes about five minutes, but Sai agrees, and you’re fairly certain that his smile, and the one mirrored on Naruto's face, is completely genuine.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and Sai are both gone for three weeks, accompanied by Lee and Neji, who volunteered to be part of the team. Temari comes back before they do, with the announcement that Gaara, along with the other kage have all agreed that the orphanage should be in the land of fire, since it is essentially surrounded by other countries.

Sasuke passes the examinations for ANBU, although with some trouble in the psychological portion, and with the examiners recommending he have frequent check-ups. He had seemed hesitant to have his arm replaced, and so had waited quite a bit longer than Naruto.

You, Temari, and even Sasuke help with construction, and she tells you about the negotiations, and agreements.

Each country will have their own ‘home base’ and every month different villages will make certain that there are no children that get left behind. Apparently everyone else has left the main decisions on Naruto and Gaara.

Sasuke seems amused when Temari tells you that the amount of fine details going into this succeeded in giving Naruto a headache, and leaves early, saying that he'll help with final preparations whenever he gets back.

Naruto and Sai return, along with two sand nin, and a dozen children ranging from academy age to not even walking. “I expected more.” You mutter towards Naruto as his copy sets one down and then disappears. “A lot have family that can take them in. Gaara and I both figured we should still keep an eye on ‘em though.” He shrugs, and introduces the sand ninja. “We decided that each village will have a volunteer status for jounin as teachers, so that the kids can have someone around from their own village.”

You glance over at Sai, who is busy drawing pictures of cats for several of the toddlers, and showing them that if they touch they have to be careful otherwise the cats will disappear.

Sasuke appears, and, somehow summons a snake, which curls around one of Sai’s cats.

Naruto knocks him into a wall with the force of his hug, and completely ignores Sasuke's plea, or command of; “stop it, stupid.” Naruto is practically babbling, and you hear snatches of ‘you got into ANBU? have you been keeping my apartment clean, did’ja miss me?”

You drag them apart, and are preparing to ask Naruto why the hell you didn’t get a greeting like that, but you’re interrupted by a small, brown haired child running towards Naruto. It’s funny, and then the kid yells ‘Naru-dad’ and flings themself at him.

You think Sasuke is actually crying tears, and Sai’s face is red from how hard he is laughing.

 

When you ask Naruto where Neji and Lee are at, he shrugs. "Neji still isn't completely recovered.  He and Lee decided something about staying down there longer, I guess they want to spend time with Gaara." "What? Why with Gaara?" He stares at you like the time when you couldn't find a kunai and it was right in front of you. "They're. I dunno what to call it? Dating? It doesn't seem like the right word." He turns around, rubbing he head. "Well, anyway, I guess it doesn't matter, ya know?" 

You suppose, on some level, that he is right. And since you're on the subject, your forge ahead before Naruto can start talking about ramen. "What about you and Sasuke." He nearly drops a toddler. "Wh-what about Sasuke?" He cannot be this dense, and no way are you going to let him pretend otherwise. "Exactly what I said." He glances nervously towards Sasuke, who appears to be talking to the snake, and listening to three of the orphans, all of which are attempting to talk over each other. "Just. It's Sasuke? I have trouble telling if he's being him, or." He shrugs. "I feel like the two of you should perhaps discuss this in depth." You jump, Sai appearing over your shoulder and speaking without you noticing. Naruto squawks, and flails a bit, before he walks off telling Sasuke to get the snake away from the kids.

"Too much?" You mock glare at Sai. "Yes, Sai. Too much." 

Neither of you bring it up again, but you're fairly certain that something happened later, because Naruto avoids Sasuke for two days, and then seemed to go back to normal. Except not normal, because Sasuke stops referring to him as 'idiot' and then picks up again, but with renewed force, that seemed to hit a breaking point when Naruto summons two doubles and dumps him in a barrel of water outside of Ino's flower shop.

They both disappear, and come back, pale, but at least they're not glaring at each other. For the most part. Sai excuses himself, and you find him giggling in a hallway.

 

Karin appears one day when you’re all at the orphanage, and Naruto goes white, before Sasuke introduces her as Uzumaki Karin. He apparently didn’t notice her during the fight at all, and finding out that he still has family makes him almost the happiest you’ve ever seen him. They vanish for over a day, and Naruto comes back alone. He tells you, that she is looking for anyone else from their clan, and also from the Uchiha clan. Sasuke nods, looking resigned, almost like he doesn’t want to hope, but says he appreciates it.

She comes back later with a small girl in tow, blind and terrified, but apparently with a bloodline limit. You all find out around the same time, that there are nin families that live far away from the various villages, which is where the girl is from.

She is scared of almost everyone at the orphanage, of loud noises, and becomes attached to Ino, who visits frequently.

Naruto is either at the orphanage, training, or going on missions. You think he is learning sealing, or something related to his clan because whenever Karin visits they always disappear, and when he comes back he is exhausted, reminding you of genin days.

Sai is back in ANBU, and you suspect he and Sasuke are on the same team.

You were expecting some animosity between the two of them, but it doesn’t seem to exist. They only seem to be overly cautious of each other.

Team 7 hasn't gone on any missions in any combination, mainly because Yamato is still not cleared for work, and Kakashi is occupied with something else. You still feel comfortable though, having a chance to relax, as much as anyone in your position is capable of, at least.

And then you find out that Sasuke is sick.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this is going, but it's gonna be hella painful.
> 
> You have been warned.
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE:  
> Well, Naruto essentially ruled my life for about a year and this work was started over a year and a half ago as a coping mechanism with the intention of giving an alternative ending that I liked; unfortunately I have no idea [i]where[/i] I was intending to go with it anymore, and at this point I have no interest in attempting to figure it out.


End file.
